User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/2
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quarantine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 21:24, 2 August 2009 Hi you! =( this isn't even close to be a private messenger... It's open. *Who? You *What? Added me to the in-game list *When? 3 Weeks Ago *Why? I guess you felt an affinity after hearing what I typed : "typing 'FK FLASHBANG' takes 2 seconds" when I heard you say "how do you even have time to type that as a spy?? lol" right after a spy player yelled out loud: "FK FLASHBANG". *Where? In the map Power Surge on Spy Hunt Mode *How? You replied with the following words: 1. "FK FLASHBANG" 2. "oh it really does take 2 seconds lol" Why am I typing this? I thought it was memorable. A keepsake of remembrance I have kept in the memory of thy name. Zero; (none), Exalted. A very humbling name. Well... Those are interesting thoughts, thank you for sharing! I met someone in-game today who asked me if I speak French... I said no and why would you ask me if I could. He replied that my virtual nickname 'Exileon' is a French racing game on cellphones (even Google didn't show me). To be honest, I made this name 'Exileon' 7-8 years ago when I first heard and learned the word 'Exile'. At the time I played a game and knew the top player of the server whose gaming name bore resemblance to my (would-be) created name, 'LE0N' (it was a Zero instead of a capital O, though). Whoa. Dude, you gave me a newer meaning to my name! 'Exiled-Eon'... Similar to my-thought of your nickname -- "An age that disappeared." Hmmm... Sort of like a fantasy-related name! "An age that went missing in the gap of time and have come back (...)" Blah, I'll stop this mutter of mine. Arigatou gozai matsu! --Exileon 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, no problem ;] -- 05:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nice picture in your user page XD Say... Nothing happened. I'm not going to be on much after I move. So..., that's that. Good luck with your endeavors. - - - - - Yep, it's gone! ^___^ For the record, I've participated in every EXP event days without absence, and that must be the answer you were looking for. Yep. Your picture on your User Page is waaaaaay outdated =D Some Help Needed Zero, you there? If you are, please contact me. -- 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? I can't be deleting, blocking and cleaning on my own (the other two admins are pretty much gone D: ), plus I uninstalled the game a few days back, so I'm going to be outdated on a lot of stuff. It would be great to have you as one! -- 00:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I am serious. I'd assign you as an admin within the hour (after doing some stuff), once again it would be great to have you as an admin, especially when most of the admins here are inactive (which will become me sooner or later), just be responsible and don't ban someone for 99999 years because they spelled something wrong, okay? I'm picking you because you're a bit more active than the rest, plus one of the main things admin could do is delete pages that are not related to the wiki or the game, which I hope you're responsible enough to do. I will ask others if the situation arises and they are highly aware of current vandalism and can stop spammers faster, but right now I think you're good enough to be one and one would be enough for now. -- 00:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so what I did on my page was use the template. It includes most of the stuff you have on your page except the Accolades (which, by the way, are much better than mine :P). I think you can view the source code for my userpage if you want to see how it's laid out. I hope I helped! SeaCrane 1 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Hmm... Well, I just realized I can actually EDIT your userpage. Thought you might want to know that. But, back on topic, I have no idea why it wouldn't work. I looked around a bit on Google but I couldn't find anything... I had no problems when I made my profile. Try looking at other people's profiles and try out the templates they have. If that doesn't work, I might try to make one for you to try out. Sorry I can't be of more help. BTW, have you tried asking the admins? SeaCrane 1 00:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol, ok. I feel kinda stupid now. Sorry it doesn't work, and congrats on adminship! SeaCrane 1 00:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was testing how to edit a page. Didn't mean to delete anything from your Roadkill article. hey Zero! its me WingZeroKai! just got my first unbelievable RPG ultra then M416CQB Fantastic and Unbelievable.--WingZeroKai 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hi! hey there, im glad to be part of this new community! ive wanted to join for a long time but i could never do it untill now. anyway, thanks for the message, i hope we can be friends!